


Get Over Him, Not Under Him - Loki x Reader

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Y/N is hopelessly stuck on a Loki that seemingly doesn’t want more than a dirty little secret. Natasha in an attempt to make her friend get over the God of Mischief, sets her up with another God.Song Inspiration: Idea that came from some lyrics from New Rules by Dua Lipa, some lyrics are in the story itself.





	Get Over Him, Not Under Him - Loki x Reader

“So where were you last night?” Natasha asks as Y/N’s hand freezes mid-reach for her bedroom door.

Cursing internally, she turns to face her friend with a guilty grin. “You know… out.”

“Mhm,” she replies with a raised eyebrow looking Y/N up and down. “Out in a man’s t-shirt, no pants, and no shoes?”

“The bathroom?” Y/N tries next.

“All night?” She questions.

Y/N’s shoulders slump knowing she’d been caught. Her hand goes back to the door handle to let the two of them into her room. She immediately falls onto the bed, preparing for the rant she’s to endure.

“I’d ask who’s room you’re coming from if I wasn’t 100% certain I’m going to be disappointed in the answer,” Natasha continues.

“I’m sorry alright,” Y/N mumbles clutching her pillow to her chest.

Natasha sighs and sits next to her, pulling the pillow from her grip. “It’s not about how I feel Y/N. You said yourself Loki doesn’t want a relationship, and this arrangement is horrible for you. What is going to happen when he finds someone he does want to be with?”

Y/N’s chest tightens at her words, closing her eyes trying to ignore them. That  _almost_  loving gaze from blue-green eyes. The  _almost_  loving words. The  _almost_ loving touches. Going to someone else. Someone that they wouldn’t be  _almost_ loving.Tears prickle at her eyes as she crosses her arms across her midsection, looking down at his t-shirt on her skin.

Noticing the change in her friend, Natasha gently strokes her forehead, “Y/N I just don’t want to see you get hurt. You know he’s only doing any of it because he’s alone right now and you’re willing. And you trying to be his ‘friend’ ends you up in his bed every few mornings.”

Y/N grumbles something in response, refusing to look at her friend, “I don’t know what to do. No one else makes me feel this way.”

“You need to get over Loki, and you can’t get over him if you’re constantly getting under him,” she responds lightly smacking her leg.

“Hey!” Y/N responds, her face turning red at the comment.

“You know it’s true, I’m just not sugarcoating it for you. Evidently he’s got something under that armor that has you running back to his bed,” she smirks.

Covering her face with her hands, Y/N groans, “You totally did not just say that Tasha…”

“Why don’t you try going out on a date?”

“With who exactly?” Y/N asks finally moving her hands.

“Well,” she starts, obviously up to something. “Bucky is single. And Thor is now too. Both loyal puppy-dog men that don’t know about your late night romps with the god of mischief.”

“Oh my fucking God Tasha are you seriously suggesting I go out with Thor?” She responds sitting up quickly to judge the expression on her friend’s face.

“Well,” Natasha says trailing off. “I might have actually set you up a date with the god of thunder this afternoon.”

“You WHAT?” Y/N exclaims jumping to her feet. “You set me up a date with the brother of the man I slept with last night?”

“In my defense, I didn’t think you’d be crawling out of Loki’s room this morning,” she shrugs. “Anyway Loki got your attention, try the god that might take it seriously.”

“I can’t believe you right now,” Y/N sighs looking around her room.

“Look, just give the date a shot. There’s no harm in one date.”

“But Loki-“ Y/N starts before being interrupted.

“No, no but Loki. If he just sees you as some midnight booty call and nothing more, he’ll get over it. If he’s territorial over you being that, he can get fucked. If he really has no feelings it shouldn’t affect him.”

“I… ok,” Y/N responds looking at her friend.

“Great,” Natasha responds with a smile making her way to Y/N’s closet. “Now you get in the shower and I’ll find you something to wear, because currently you look like shit.”

Y/N shakes her head and laughs, “I love you too Tasha.”

-

“What are you so stupidly happy about brother?” Loki asks lifting his gaze from his book to Thor adjusting his jacket in the mirror with a smile.

“I’m going on a date,” he responds still smiling. “With one of the most beautiful women in the realm.”

Loki rolls his eyes, his attention going back to his book, “Found a new Midgardian to fawn over I see then.”

Thor laughs, “You’re just bitter it’s not you taking Y/N on a date.”

Immediately freezing at his words, Loki’s chest tightens, his mind racing, “I beg your pardon, who?”

“Lady Y/N is my date,” Thor responds smugly. “She should be here any moment so we can go.”

Clutching the book in his hands, Loki tries to steady his breathing and the sudden sickening feeling coming over him. “I see. Exactly how long have you been pining after her?”

“A little while,” he responds grabbing the cologne from his dresser. “Lady Natasha informed me this morning she was interested as well, but wasn’t sure how to approach me with the news. So she set it up for us.”

_Y/N liking Thor._ Loki thinks to himself. _Lies. He is not her type. He’s… he’s Thor. She’s, she’s intelligent, witty, beautiful, mysterious… no there is no way._ “I see,” he responds once again, wrinkling his nose at his brother’s cologne.  _She won’t even like that scent._

A knock at the door tear the brothers from their conversation, and Thor goes to get it as Loki sits silently, hoping to not see Y/N on the other side of that door.

“Lady Y/N,” Thor responds, his form blocking her. “You look beautiful.”

Loki’s heart sinks as he sees her arms wrap around Thor, “You look quite dashing yourself Thor, and you smell great.”

“I can clean up when I need to,” Thor says with a laugh, running his fingers through his short hair.

“The hair suites you by the way,” Y/N compliments. “Fits your face better I think, very manly.”

“Such sweet words,” Thor chuckles and puts an arm over Y/N’s shoulders before turning back to the room to face Loki, making the two visible to one another.

“I’ll be leaving now brother,” Thor says happily. “Lady Y/N and I will be back later, send me an electronic message if you need me sooner.”

Y/N stares back at Loki’s gaze at her on Thor’s arm, swallowing hard as he responds stiffly, “Fine. Have fun.” His gaze turns accusing as he looks into Y/N’s eyes, his knuckles nearly white from clutching the book so hard.

As Thor happily pulls her from the room, Y/N’s mind is racing, and she’s not sure how to feel. The look in Loki’s eyes playing through her mind as she forces herself to smile at the story Thor is telling.  _It’s going to be a long day._

-

Natasha jumps from her bed following heavy pounding at her door, swinging it open to reveal an obviously agitated Loki, “Yes?”

“When is Thor supposed to arrive back?” He asks, his voice sounding hoarse. “I need to speak with him, and you knew where they were going.”

“Well,” she responds playfully. “They could be out  _all night_  if the date goes well.”  

His eyes widen immediately before he regains control of it. “I see. Can you inform me when they return if you hear anything.” He turns to start walking away when she calls out his name.

“Loki,” she sighs. “I know.”

“Know what exactly?” He asks narrowing his eyes at her.

“I know about you and Y/N. Don’t try to deny, it I know it.”

“Nothing of significance,” he replies angrily crossing his arms and glaring at her.

“And yet, you come to ask me about when Thor will be back, when you could easily ask him something over text.”

He growls slightly, “Then why for the love of Odin would you set her and my brother up?”

“She deserves someone to love her, and not treat her like a dirty little secret booty call,” she responds crossing her own arms.

“I-“ he starts before stopping himself, not sure what to say.

“If you really do have feelings for her, you should tell her that and take some initiative beyond dragging her to your bed,” she responds. “She doesn’t deserve to be lowered to the standard of your fuck-buddy, waiting for the day you find someone else.”

“There is no one else!” He shouts back. “I don’t think I can commit to her when I’m a monster myself.”

Natasha’s own eyes widen this time at his admission, “You won’t date her because you don’t think you’re good enough?”

“Why else would I turn down the best thing that ever happened to me?” He responds with a sigh. “I don’t know why I’m even saying this to you. She apparently likes my brother, and you’ve set them up now. Next thing I know I’m going to be the brother-in-law.”

She sighs and grabs his shoulder as he turns away, “She loves  _you_ , if you really feel the same way tell her. I made her go on this date hoping it would get her mind off you.”

-

Loki lays in his bed staring up at the ceiling, unable to read as he’s preoccupied with his thoughts. Thoughts of Y/N running through his mind. That beautiful smile beaming back up at him, her messy bed head the mornings after, her body tangled around his, her head on his chest, her in nothing but one of his shirts, her laugh bright like the sunlight coming through the early morning blinds.

He’s known he loved her for awhile now. But the day she talked to him about being more… more than a hidden secret in their rooms. Her having to commit herself as his girlfriend for the world to see. He froze up. How could he ask her to belong to him? An ice giant left on a rock to die, raised by a father who pretended and in the shadow of a brother who was always better. The years following hadn’t been kind. Just asking her to commit herself to the man that tried to take over New York, when they lived IN New York currently seemed like too much. He was used to the nasty looks and comments, they’d lessened a bit since joining the Avengers and being part of the team, but they were there. The idea of those hateful looks and comments being directed toward her because she with her angelic heart chose to love him? It hurt him more than he could comprehend. The people should continue to love her, not be influenced by her love for him.

Maybe Thor would be better for her, the Midgardians all loved Thor. They’d all support it. A couple working to save the realm of Midgard. He laughed bitterly at the idea, and tried pointlessly to keep his mind from what they were doing.

He glanced at his clock to see it nearing 10 PM, they’d been gone for nearly ten hours, and it was getting late. That sickening feeling was coming over him again as he thought about whether they would come back tonight, or stay somewhere together.

Twenty-four hours ago he had her in his own arms, he could have told her how he felt, never let her go. Instead he slept with her then had her out the door in the morning before the others could notice.  _Please come back._  He silently prays.  _Just come back tonight._

Finally his ears pick up the sound of his brother’s voice.  _They’re back._  He throws himself from his bed, rushing to locate the couple. He finds them standing in the kitchen talking to Steve and Natasha, Thor’s arm across Y/N’s shoulders.

Steeling his nerves he marches up to them, his eyes only on her, “Y/N I need to speak with you. Now.”

She looks surprised, and opens her mouth to reply but Loki grabs her arm to make her follow him.

“Hey, brother!” Thor yells at his back, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I need to speak with Y/N,” he spits back. “She doesn’t belong to you, she can talk to anyone!”

Thor looks stunned at his brother’s words, and goes silent letting the two walk away.

“What is going on Loki?” She asks as he drags her back toward his room.

Pulling her into the room he slams the door behind him, and has his lips on her within seconds. She offers no resistance as she melts into his embrace, her arms snaking around his waist. He backs them up to his bed, letting her back fall onto it, but stops her as she goes to remove her top.

“No,” he says his breathing erratic. “This isn’t why I brought you in here.”

She stares up at him confused, and lets her shirt fall back down, “What is going on?” She repeats.

“I…” he tries to meet her eyes but flicks them away at the last second.

“Loki?” Her hand goes up to caress his cheek.

His eyes flick back to hers, “I love you Y/N.”

“What?” She replies breathlessly, looking surprised.

“I love you,” he repeats. “I’m in love with you. I’m crazy for you. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. Your beauty inside and out. I can’t live without you Y/N.”

“W-why are you saying all this now?” She asks quietly.

“I was a fool,” he responds. “I didn’t want you to tie yourself to me, for everyone to judge you for being with me, for loving me. I didn’t want the people who look up to you as a hero every day to see you holding the hand of the monster and throw those comments toward you. You deserve their love and admiration. But I… gods Y/N I love you and I want you to be mine.”

“You do?” She questions, her hands going to hold his shirt.

“I can’t watch you be with anyone else without telling you how I feel and trying. Everyone else be damned. I’m not worthy of your affection or your hand but I ask for it anyway,”

  
“Loki are we talking about dating or marriage?” She asks surprised at his words.

“I’d wed you tonight if you’d have me,” he responds, bringing himself to lean over form. “I’m not good at this… talking about how I really feel… but I’m trying right now Y/N.”

A smile graces her features, and the tears she had been holding back drip down her cheeks as she leans up to press her lips to his, “I love you too, and I want to be with you too. But maybe lets try dating first before we get to marriage?”

He smiles back wiping the tears from her eyes, “Understandable darling.”

“So you’re mine now?” She whispers pulling him closer.

“I’ve always been yours,” he responds, letting some of his body weight down onto her and burying his face In her neck. “But now you’re mine. Officially.”

“For everyone to know?” She asks.

“For all the nine realms to know,” he responds humming happily as her fingers run through his long hair.

“And Thor?”

“I’ll handle it,” he mumbles. “Just stay with me tonight.”

“Always, you don’t have to ask,” she says smiling again before his lips meet hers in a kiss. “Forever.”


End file.
